


Cannon Fodder

by MrProphet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Cannon Fodder

The 9th Hunger Games were still very much in the development stage. 

The arena was set up in the ruins of one of the cities destroyed in the war. Strategic demolition opened up a number of killing grounds and the limited number of cameras were placed to cover these. In the event itself, the Tributes found that the close quarters of the ruins provided better opportunities than these open spaces, meaning that half a dozen kills were missed altogether. Without trackers, the victor had to announce their success at the Cornucopia once their rivals were eliminated.

The 9th Games were dominated by Jaxon, a fighter from District 9, who took three scalps in the opening bloodbath and five more during the games. It was only when he returned to claim his victory that he was ambushed and killed by Alea, District 5's 12-year-old tribute, who had spent the entire Games hiding in the Cornucopia.

It was a turning point for the Games. Before, they had been televised purely as a means to remind the districts of the cost of defiance, but the reaction from the Capitol, the intense disappointment that the viewers felt at the sudden reversal, the missed kills, showed the Gamemakers that the event had the potential to entertain.

The 10th Hunger Games introduced vital sign trackers and the signal cannon to announce each kill, and the number of cameras doubled each year.


End file.
